Finding Refuge
by RealizeMyRealEyes
Summary: Marley suffers from the death of a family member, only to realize the death has brought her closer than ever to one of her best friends. Her eyes open to an undenied love she may share with Ryder Lynn. Completed :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nope, obviously don't own it... If I did, It would be Ryley all the way! But it's not, therefor I'm just another wannabe sucker.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**  
When I was eight, my mom told me that if I had patience, my dreams would come true. I would never doubt my mom, so why would I have done so then? She said it when I told her about my hopes in becoming a singer, then she tucked me in, and told me goodnight. When she left me to darkness, I thought about her statement; If I waited long enough, maybe I _could_ become a singer. Well, that was nine years ago, and I was still living up to those important words. My mom died last year from something she couldn't control: bulimia. She fought the disorder, and the doctors were surprised she lasted so long. I thought it was her heart that told her to keep going. She was so caring, considerate, and courageous. Unfortunately, that part of her only served as a defense until October ninth, 2014. It was around eleven o' clock at night, and I was about to get into bed, when I heard banging coming from the next room. I was well aware the sounds came from my mother's room, and hurriedly ran to it. There, I found her lying on the carpet, bed sheets strewn across her body. I knew immediately she had fallen out of the bed. I screamed in horror, kneeling to her frigid body and searching for a pulse. I found nothing, but didn't give up hope. Calling an ambulance, I sobbed desperately into the phone, and begged for them to hurry. When the EMT's arrived, they checked over her, and pronounced her dead at 11:21pm. She had a fatal heart attack while in bed, and there was nothing anyone could've done to stop it. I still remember my tears soaking her shirt, as I cried my heart out when they told me her condition. They gave me a moment with her before they took her off. The next few days were tragic and gray. The funeral set up exactly five days later, Tuesday the fourteenth. I gave a small speech, fighting tears, because I knew that's what my mother would've wanted. The closed casket was decorated in a jumble of roses, her favorite flower, and lit candles scented like cinnamon. They all reminded me of her, and all the comfort I got was from family members, and the glee club. Everyone gave me their sympathy, which resulted in a hug, and welled up eyes. My fellow glee club members insisted I sing a song for the sake of my mom. At the time I thought it was a bad idea, and I chose not to. But, being as stubborn as they each individually are, they forced me get up in front of everyone. I finally agreed to, but only on one condition: I not do it alone. It was silent after I made my proposition, as if they were all thinking it over. Though, the first person to step forward was none other than Ryder Lynn, someone I'd known well enough to call a best friend. He stepped forward with a soft smile gracing his lips, brown hair swept neatly to the side of his head. He volunteered, saying it was the least he can do for a good friend. Afterwards, we met at the front of the service area, discussing what song to sing. I knew off the top of my head which one I felt needed to be heard at the time. Finally, when the time was right, Ryder and I introduced ourselves to the small crowd of people. We received microphones from the technical supporters who worked at the funeral home, in which we politely thanked and promised to return. I walked over to the band, and made sure they would do the song. After our short discussion, I shuffled back to the front with my friend. When we were set to start, I looked over to Ryder, who was awaiting my signal to begin. We met eyes, and I smiled sadly at him. He returned it, and I sang the first line.

"Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
you still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly  
I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And I'll come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me"

After the first chorus, I looked over to Ryder, who was preparing his part of the song. He glanced at me with those incredibly sincere eyes, and I could've sworn I saw something else in his brown orbs. Before I could think, his marvelous  
voice set off.

"Ooo  
I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
You were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me  
I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me"

I was awestrucked by his voice. It was molten caramel and chocolate put together. I had forgoten it was my turn to sing  
again, and rose the microphone to my lips once more.

"I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still

And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will"

**BOTH**

"And you always will  
Ooo  
And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me"

After the song ended, and the band finalized their musical performance, I walked over to Ryder who immediately caught me in a tight hug. It was then I realized I was crying. The crowd clapped hysterically, and I heard some of the glee clubbers whistle. I didn't care for the applause though, only the sweet smell of Ryder's vest as I dug my face into it. He soothingly rubbed my back in comfort. I pulled back from his shirt, and looked him face to face, mere inches apart.  
I did all I could do while staring into his chocolate orbs, which happened to be mumbling.  
"Thank you so much Ryder. You have no idea what it means to me" I murmured only loud enough for him to hear. Then, I pulled back and walked down to the area of cheering and clapping. A few of the glee clubbers and family members pulled me into sweet side hugs along the way of me making my departure. I left in my car with only one thought on my mind: Ryder. I had thought it was a bad idea to sing at first, but when it was over, I was so glad I did. Because without singing that song with him, I wouldn't have opened my eyes to the undenied love I had for Ryder Lynn.

* * *

**So... You like? Just an idea I had, so I decided to make it my first Fanfiction... Woohoo! Yeah, I totally ship Ryley... That name sounds a helluva lot better than Jarley. I like Jake and all, but he's just another Puckerman... Which is why I was so angry when he thought he would get some with Marley. Grrr. Ryder is a sweetheart, and if I were Marley, I would forget about the past womanizer, and move on with the lovey dovey heart stealer. Anywho, you guys and gals review if you like. I'll still continue no matter what, but I can't promise on making fast updates. Im... busy. Now with that taken care of, buh- Bye :).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for the reviews people! You're too kind :3. I totally forgot to mention the song from the last chapter; It's called "IN LOVING MEMORY" by ALTER BRIDGE... You really should listen to it, it's rather... saddening. Okay, on with the story.**

**OH YEAH! I also need to let you guys know that in this story, everyone NOT GRADUATED in the current season are ALL going to be seniors in the class of 2014. So, they were all in the same grade no matter what... got it? I hope so. I didn't want anyone confused, and that's just how my story rolls...**

**Disclaimer: Hai :3. I invented Glee! Just kidding... I didn't. :(  
**

* * *

"Marley... Marley! Earth to Marley, do you read me?" I was struck out of thoughts when a pale palm waved in front of my face. I drew back, shaking my head in discomfort. Sam was perched on the chair in front of my own, studying my movements closely. If he wasn't like a brother of mine, I'd call him a creep. "What?" I asked, actually annoyed that this boy interrupted my daily dosage of daydreaming. The blonde scrunched his forehead together, and proceeded to answer.  
"Oh, I just saw you looking out of the window and-" Yeah, I don't really care on this type of day. I guess I just realized I've been daydreaming a lot lately, considering the one year anniversary of my mom's death just past. The past few days were dreadful, and honestly, I just wanted to build up on ice cream and watch depressing movies the entire time. Another screwed thing I have to put on my list is that I still haven't confessed my love to Ryder. It's been over a year since I realized it, but I have yet to find the courage to tell him. We are friends. Friends. That word doesn't sound right in my ears. But what if that's what Ryder _wants_ to hear? What if he doesn't feel the same way? My thoughts were interrupted when there was a mass of shaking. Turns out, Sam is once again trying to wake me of my dreaming. He is leaning over me with his arms gripping the sides of my chair, shaking it. My body jumbled around in the plastic, and with his force of shaking, he could've woken the dead. I was defiantly out of my day dream, and now, pissed.  
"Sam! That's enough!" I growled. He retreated away, and I felt a headache coming on. What I need right now, is a cookie, and a puppy. That'd make my day seemingly better.  
Sam and I were usually always the first to glee rehearsal (We shared a class that was two doors down from the chorus room), so I expected to see no one walk in until three minutes after the final bell. My day to day theory proves right once again, as Artie strolls (well, rolls) on in. Following him is Brittany, Tina, Sugar, and Jake. When Jake walks in, I sigh, not in a good way though. We dated our sophomore year, and I enjoyed every minute with him. It's just, on Valentine's day that year, he wanted to... yeah, but I honestly couldn't at the time. I'm still as insecure as I was then, and I don't need any male as gorgeous as him (or Ryder) to see my flabby-ness. And I do admit it: I am a virgin. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I just don't want to sell off my body that easily. Jake and I had a sort of _mutual _break up. I met him at his locker as usual, and told him we are better off as friends. He agreed, but I don't think he meant it. Now every time I see him, I feel guilt creeping over, and feel bad that I had made him internally mournful. The rest of the glee peeps piled in, jabbering about the nonsensical doings of the day, as they waited for Finn and Mr. Schue to arrive. My eyes met the window again, as I slowly slipped out of reality, but before I could imagine a unicorn or cupcake, there was a soft pat on my shoulder, bringing me back in an instant. I was about to scream my lungs off at whoever it was to disturb me, but when I turned, I was met with the most beautiful brown eyes… eyes like that come only on one person. Ryder. Our noses barely touched, and I jumped back from him to rid the close contact, only to fly off of my chair, and onto the carpeted flooring. My bum collided with it, and pain spread throughout. I knew the pain wouldn't last that long, but dang, those few moments of me being on the floor hurt my bottom for sure.  
"Ouch" I mumbled, attempting to get up. Then I remember, Ryder stood only feet away. My face heated up in embarrassment. I looked up to see him with a small grin, holding out his hand. "Did I startle you?" he asks calmly, taking my palm in his. He swiftly pulled me to his level and I playfully smacked his arm, mumbling "Shut up" as I got back into my seat. He chuckled and took the empty chair beside mine. I looked forward, relieved that no one else noticed my falling, and Finn and Mr. Schue had arrived. The two adults were standing at the front of the room, the oldest walking over to the white board. I assumed he was going to write our assignment. Ryder poked me in the rib, and I looked over to him. He still held that grin that made my heart beat like butterfly wings. I questioned his expression, but before I could ask, he pulled an object from behind his back. It took me a second to realize it was a red and white box. He held it out, and I cautiously reached for it. Why am I being careful? It's not like it's going to be a wedding ring or something... Is it? Is he proposing to me? NO! He is not, and if he were, the scenario would be much nicer. And we aren't even dating! Oh, what the hell is wrong with me? I shook away my thoughts, and took the box gently. "I was going to give it to you later, but I couldn't wait." He whispered, attempting to not draw attention to us. I heard Mr. Schue's voice, but it drowned out as I pulled the top off. What I saw in there forced me to blink and check if my eyes were deceiving me. I couldn't believe it! Inside, there was beautiful silver bracelet with a rose and a small heart dangling from it. I took a closer look at the rose, and discovered it was diamond encrusted! "You can touch it you know" Ryder's voice cooed. I looked over to him, and he had a wide smile put on. It was obviously infectious, because I felt myself give in to the expression. I looked back to the box, tracing the rose on the jewelry, and sliding my finger under the silver chain. I lifted it gracefully in the air, and marveled it's sight. It looked as though it were sparkling in a ray of sunshine, even though today was a particularly gloomy day, and there was no trace of sunlight. The piece of jewelry looked almost angelic as I brought it to my left wrist, wrapping it around. I fumbled with the hook, but removed my right hand as two new ones arrived to help out. I glanced toward Ryder, still holding that proud smile of his as he clasped the chains together. He met my eye, and I then tackled him with a tight hug. He hugged in return, chuckling into my ear. "Thank you so much" I whispered. Maybe he did like me the same way... Though, I can't rush anything on to him just in case this was only a friendly display of friendliness in his mind. "No problem Marls. Just meet me in the park down the street after practice" He said quietly, releasing me from his embrace. I pulled back, still smiling, and looked down where Mr. Schue and Finn were giving the lesson. The board read 'Dynamic Duos', which made my smile impossibly larger. Well, that's a convenient way to test if Ryder likes me. I just have to be the first to partner up with him. I watch the rest of the lesson, playing with my new piece of jewelry, anxious to see why Ryder wants to meet up after practice. My thoughts run a mile a minute, as I drift into another daydream, only this one is completely about the boy who makes my heart beat right.

* * *

**Yep. That's that. All gooey and sweet. Chapter one is done! ****  
Google is so useful! I used it a couple time this chapter, and for copyright issues, I DO NOT OWN GOOGLE.  
You probably guessed that already, but all well. Reviews are nice feedback... Now, regarding smut: There will be lemons... I warn about that now but it will be a while until it happens because I need to work into it.  
Thanks again for those reviews you kind people! I will try best for fast updates.  
Okey Dokey, with that taken care of, next chapter you will find out what happens when Marley goes to the park. Buh- Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! So sorry for the wait! I am so excited to be able to continue this story, and I hope the wait will have been worth it :). I'm going to be changing some of the format from now on... so... yeah, here's chapter 3, please enjoy! **

* * *

~Throughout the entirety of rehearsal, I could not focus. My thoughts always drifted to boy who sat next to me. Why else would he give me such a beautiful, and possibly costly, piece of jewelry? Finn partnered people by their seating arrangements, which was unusual to say the least, but relieving to find Ryder and myself were to be partners. I look over to Ryder. He must have sensed my stare, and turned to meet my eyes. I find myself lost in those chocolate- colored orbs, with them flashing kindness and promises. An adoring smile graces his perfect lips, one that would certainly melt any normal girl's heart. He's already obliterated mine. My heart rate quickens, and I flash a sloppy grin at him. It must've made me appear as a love- stricken Beiber fan, but if he noticed, he made no acknowledgment of it. He just turned back to the head of the choir room, holding that same smile. I figure it would be less creepy if I did the same.

~When Finn and Mr. Schue dismiss us, I am quick to notice Ryder leaves the room immediately. I catch a glimpse of his black one shoulder backpack rushing out through the door. My thoughts drift back to when he asked me to meet him at the park. I can't help the butterflies my stomach produces at the thought of what could be awaiting me. The other glee-goers and I step into the darkened hallways of McKinley High. We say our goodbyes, and part ways through the different exits the school supplies. Remembering that I wouldn't be home until later, I flick out my cell phone and shoot a message to my aunt. Ever since my mom passed, my Aunt Stacy and I became extremely close. We used each other for comfort when we thought about the pain my mother's death caused us. She moved from Florida and gained custody of me, moving into a decently sized apartment that fit our needs. I_ am_ happy with her. She treats me the same way my mother did and, being her sister, she shares similar characteristics with her. Like her warm brown eyes that make the world a better place. _  
"I'm not going to be home until later. Meeting up with a friend right after practice. Love you!"_  
I slip the device back into my pocket and skip out of the school.

~The walk is not too long at all, the park only being about five minutes away from the campus. The butterflies flutter more excitedly in my stomach as I think about Ryder. _What could possibly await me?  
_I smile to myself, and continue down the paved sidewalk. The sun is slowly dipping into the horizon, leaving the sky looking like an orange- painted canvas. No clouds or abnormalities criticize the beauty, and I wonder if pausing to watch the sunset would do any harm on Ryder's schedule. I think against it, and continue in steady steps. Here, there is no neighborhood. It's an empty, but peaceful, wooded area. I've always loved the woods. An endless amount of trees line the sides of the road and few lamp posts sit by the sidewalks. They have yet to flicker on, but there is no need for the light they would provide at the moment, as the burnt- orange sun glows gloriously into the sky. I finally see the semi- rusted fence that marked the area of the park. The gate is left open, and I step in. The play place is vast, except for a figure leaning against a tree. I know immediately it is Ryder. The large oak grows in solitude, and the six o' clock sunset behind it complements its loneliness. I hurry my pace, and once I get close enough, I can see his golden smile. He waves his hand to me, and I mimic the gesture. He's wearing a white sweatshirt, though even through it's bagginess I can see the amazingly shaped muscles his arms with hold._ God, why is he so hot? _I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and smile at him.  
"I was about to wonder if you blew me off." He joked, stepping forward to me. His perfect teeth appear again when he smiles, and I am suddenly sucked into his spell, grinning widely myself.

"You? Never. I couldn't keep myself away even if I tried to." I reply confidently. He chuckles and turns next to me. I feel my cheeks get hot when his masculine arm wraps itself around my waist, and he guides me forward.  
"I sure hope not." He murmurs. He pulls me to the back side of the oak, where I am then completely and utterly shocked. He's set up white Christmas lights in the branches above, some splitting off and hanging close to the ground. I reach out to touch one, in awe of this lovely environment this boy has set me in. On the grass lie a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket with small tea candles surrounding. How…Romantic. The last of the sun's rays shine, and leave the rest of the atmosphere dark, but gives the dangling lights an even greater effect. I finally find words to describe it and turn to Ryder. Our proximity is close, and I smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne. He is staring at me with a small smile plastered to his face. "It's… It's so beautiful." I whisper, staring into his warm eyes. His smile slightly grows at my words, but he doesn't move his line of vision.  
"I know it is." I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and smile sheepishly at him, turning my head back to the picnic area. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in dinner?" He questioned suddenly. I throw him a look that says "Of course". He moves his hand to the center of my lower back, and leads me to the blanket. I set my bag to the side and tuck my knees beneath me, watching as he sits down across. Forcing myself to talk and not look like an idiot, I say "So what's to eat?" _Good, now keep calm and don't make a fool of yourself, Marls._ He looks up from digging into the basket, and then smiles impishly. It makes him look mischievous, and all around, even more so sexy. Without looking down, he pulls a blue bandana from the basket. "I was kind of hoping you could put this on and be the judge of that." He says deviously. I can't help the surprised smile that plays on my lips.

* * *

**Reviews are completely welcome! And even if no one reviews (Although it is loved when those do), I will still upload chapters as fast as possible!  
Loves and Hugs :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiyah! Here's Chapter Three!  
Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine... There, you HAPPY?!**

* * *

~ "Okay, open," Ryder orders. I open my mouth to allow him to pop the food item inside. The taste is overly sweet, and purposely familiar. Tiny hairs tickle my tongue when I chew, and I force myself to swallow the entirety of it before talking. "Strawberry, definitely strawberry." I say licking the remaining sweet juice from around my lips. It isn't too long before he tells me I am correct, and to open my mouth again. This time a smooth sweet sensation is placed upon my tongue. It's delicious, and melts into the warmth of my taste buds. The flavor reminds me of when my mom last took me to the fair. I was a six year old eating machine, asking my mom for anything that had a purpose to be eaten. My all-time favorite was the caramel apples. I had at least three, surprising for my petite size. The taste is so delicate, delectable, and completely something to get lost into. I draw away from my flashback, eyes opening to the blue of the bandana before answering, "Caramel." Though I have already swallowed, the taste is still fresh in my mouth, and I sort of want more.

I hear Ryder chuckle in agreement. I can just imagine him smiling, rummaging through the basket for another sweet sensation to bring to my lips. I don't hear the rustling of food items in the basket, and just as I am going to question, I feel warmth pushed against my lips. It's an all too familiar feel. Two soft buds pressed against my own; in a way that causes sparks in my stomach and my heart to beat faster. The warmth stays for a moment then leaves, my lips feeling cold. It was Ryder. He _kissed_ me. I was too caught up in the daze his heavenly lips left me in to even realize he was apologizing. "I'm so sorry Marley, I- I don't know what got into me!" He says, clearly panicked. That makes me smile; His modesty to me always did. I pull the blindfold off my eyes, and stare genuinely at Ryder. He was standing, one hand covering his mouth in pure shock. He then is silent. I rise to my full height, and step toward him. He makes no move, possibly predicting what my next one will be in his mind. _I hope I know what I'm getting myself into._ My palms make contact with either of his cheeks, and I tiptoe to a taller height. Inches away from his face, I whisper in my most seductive voice, "Be glad you did that." Our lips meet and I don't regret a second of it. His soft lips melt into my own, and boy does he have the most delicious taste. Like chocolate and vanilla all together.

I push myself into him and he wraps a hand around my waist. _Oh, now _that's _a turn on_. Our lips move in sync, mushing gently against each other. Suddenly, his taste is becoming too much, and I want more. I slide my tongue against his bottom lip. He tenses, seemingly hesitant to make the next move. I assure him this is how I want it by hooking my arms around his neck. Without any further resistance, he gives in and parts his lips. I slowly drive my tongue in, allowing it to caress his own. This kiss is a grand slam compared to the ones I've shared with Jake. Sure, Jake was decent in his own mind, but maybe all the womanizing he did wore down his tongue power. Ryder pulls me closer, our chests touching, unleashing a fire in me. I push my tongue down on his, a pressure I knew would work from my little experience, causing him to groan. My hands clench in his hair, and I smile against his lips when he makes the same throaty noise. An unusual boost of confidence shoots through me, and now I feel empowered by his sounds.

But, as my lungs burned from lack of oxygen, I couldn't help but pull back. My eyes widening as I suck in a refreshing breath. I look up to Ryder who is silently panting with a perfect grin on his face. I share the excitement with my own, and lean up to peck his lips quickly. "I have to hand it to you Marls, I never knew you had it in you." He says pulling me back to him, his arms hugging me as I look into his chocolaty eyes. His comment makes me giggle. _I _didn't know I had that power in me. We stay silent for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes in our hug. I am sort of happy we ended when we did, otherwise that power would have completely taken over me and I would have him take my virginity right in a public park. It _was_ getting heated rather quickly. I sigh, contented, and lean my head against his chest. It's a comfortable silence, with the exception of chirping crickets and the occasional sound of dogs barking into the night. I couldn't feel happier.

~After our moment, Ryder decided we eat dinner. He made, himself, two plates of spaghetti, expertly stacked in the basket so nothing would spill over the dishes. I ate the noodles greedily, falling in love with the mixture of meat sauce after the first bite. We told funny childhood stories, jokes that made no sense but still made me face palm, and what we would do after we graduated. He packed up everything, and then decided to walk me back to the school, where we then can pick up our cars and drive home. The streets were silent and empty, but I preferred that. Ryder walked at my pace, one hand around my waist, and the other carrying the picnic basket and lights. Suddenly, his voice filled the quiet air. "So, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" I didn't stop walking, just smiled at met his gaze.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that," I said honestly. Somehow, I managed my composure, although on the inside I was freaking out. In a good way. He chuckled then pulled me into his side, kissing my temple sweetly. I giggled and hugged him. He smelled manly, and perfect. Like a man who mowed the lawn then took a shower with Old Spice. That wonderful smell that made my nostrils want more. I turned my head away from his scent, choosing on not making myself seem anymore creepy. He didn't notice though.

~The school's parking lot lights come into view, and I feel saddened; I would never want this evening to end. We walk hand in hand into the lot, and over to my small but suitable car. I dig for my keys, pulling them from my bag. I look up to Ryder, who was watching me with those eyes that now gleamed a hint of sadness. I smiled up at him, and then proceed to unlock my car door. When open, I toss my bag in the back and start the engine to warm up the vehicle. Ryder leans against the side of the car. He looks like he wants to say something. I move in front of him, pushing him against the back door. I then lean up and press my lips against his soothingly. He pulls back after a moment then smiles, holding me closely. "I'll call you tomorrow?" He questions, which I sheepishly nod to. He then pecks me on the lips and leads me into my car. I smile at his manners, and get situated in the seat. Then, I shut the door, and wave goodbye to him from the window, putting the car into drive. I leave the lot before I can change my mind to go cuddle with him. Yes, this night could not have gone any better.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Like you have no idea how giddy they make me feel. To _WritersWayOfLife _and_ Ember411_, I apologize for how that last chapter was structured :/. I guess I was so anxious to actually send off another chapter that I totally forgot to workshop it. That's, like, a complete contradiction for what I went to school for XD. Sorry again Guys! Reviews are lovely (Like chocolate cookies :3), but remember, I still will go on even without them ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Homies!  
Disclaimer: Glee is not my baby. I do not cradle it, milk it, and bundle it in a baby blue blanky.**

* * *

~ "_I really need to clean out my locker someday."_ My books are stacked neatly in the right back corner, while unrecognizable papers are balled up and scattered everywhere else in the small compartment. My eyes move to the locker door, where many pictures are taped. The first one is of me and my mom when we celebrated Christmas at Uncle Bert's house. Our arms were wrapped lovingly around each other while we both gave large toothy smiles to the camera. That one was taken five years ago, when I had cut my hair to shoulder- length out of boredom. "_Never cutting my own hair again." _The next picture was from a photo booth at some movie theatre, showing a row of four ridiculous images of myself and Brittney. First we were just smiling, and then made funny faces, following one where we had shocked expressions from when she almost spilled the blue slushy on my shirt, and finally one where we were just laughing from the near-stain experience. That was one fun night with that crazy blonde.

The third picture was a large one of me and Ryder. I was sticking my tongue out at the camera, while he kissed my cheek. That was when I went over to his house to help hand out candy on Halloween. I met his parents for the first time too. From the looks of it, they really like me- Which is fantastic news- and invited me to come by anytime. I was dressed as Bat Girl, and he was Batman. "_Oh, our shared love for DC and Marvel comics will continue forever."_ I turned away from the door, proceeding to put away my books for the day. Today marks Friday December 11th, 2015. The day before our two month anniversary, and its freaking cold. My orange scarf is tightly wrapped around my neck and a long brown coat hugs my shoulders, but it still doesn't protect me from the biting cold air. I shiver when a draft comes in and brushes against my cheeks, forcing me to pull the lapels of my coat to my chin.

School had just ended on account to the blizzard knocking out all the power, but I don't mind. Today is the last Glee practice before Winter Break, which I am thoroughly looking forward to for some Ryder time. "_Speaking of Ryder, he should've been here by-" _Two warm limbs wrap around my waist from behind, cutting off my thoughts. "_There he is._" I smile to myself, feeling him snuggle his cold nose into the hair on the top of my head.  
"Hey beautiful, awfully cold today, isn't it?" He asks, turning me to face him. I snort, tiptoeing to capture his lips in a passionate motion. He pulls me in closer, and oh, how I am so thankful for his body heat. "_He's like a radiator, Ryder the radiator."_ After a moment, I pull away from his soft lips and look up to him. His beautiful brown orbs are so full of love; I can't help but cuddle into our embrace even more.  
"Let's go." He says, closing my locker door and then grabbing my hand, tugging me down the hall.

~It doesn't take long to walk down the darkened hallways, arriving in the choir room no more than five minutes after leaving my locker. Few fellow glee- goers are in the room, probably because they have nothing better to do. Technically we are all early. School was let out an hour early, so everyone isn't expected to be here for a while seeing as glee club begins 15 minutes after school would normally end. Finn sits at the piano with Artie, playing some unknown tune together, while Brit and Sam sit criss- crossed on the floor. In the top of the seating stairs is Unique, who is filing her nails quietly. The room is dark; the only light shining through the blinds, but it's peaceful. Everyone seems to keep to themselves, so Ryder and I climb the stairs to our usual spots in the center. Finn looks up from the musical keys, and throws a quick smile to us, in which we happily return. We take our seats, tossing our bags to the side and out of the way.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait on the others?" Ryder pipes up. I look over to him, giving a small smile, and then scoot our chairs closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me, cuddling into his fuzzy gray winter coat.  
"It's pretty cold, so I guess we could just sit here and talk." I suggest. He chuckles and puffs hot air onto my scalp. "Yeah, it's somewhat chilly." He says, hooking his arm around my waist to pull me into his chest. I obey and kiss his chin lovingly. "So how did your day go?" I sigh. Today, aside from the raging blizzard, was somewhat bothersome.  
"Eh, usual, except for the snow storm… " My voice trails off. He didn't _have _to know about the cheerleaders cornering and scolding me this morning. He snorts, and places his nose on the top of my head, his lips pressing against my forehead. "Liar," Crap. He pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Something happened, because nothing is _ever_ usual about _your_ days. Now come on, do tell." Oops, he caught me. I smile, biting my bottom lip. He knows me too well.

"The cheerleaders bombarded me this morning. They told me that I don't deserve you. Then they egged me." I state as quickly as possible. I see his jaw clench, and anger flash behind his eyes. Then, a hint of guilt shown in his face, and I immediately know what he's thinking. His grip around my waist tightens, and I am suddenly fearful.  
"I should've been there. You did nothing to them. I swear, it's all my fault… I am just going to quit the team then they'd-" I cover his mouth with a hand, ceasing the increasing volume his voice was making. He shushes against my palm, and his eyes soften. I pull it away and speak calmly. "You're staying on the team. It isn't your fault. They think you're too good for me, and sometimes I believe that." I see him swallow, and immediately regret saying the last part. Through gritted teeth, he says, "Don't even say that. Never say that." Fury flashes behind his eyes, and even though his voice is a harsh whisper, his tone rings in my ears. "I have worked too hard to get you, Marley. Those bitches will get what they deserve, and won't see it coming. " With that, he stares forward to the door, where a group of glee goers step in. I watch his face; the muscles in his cheeks clench, and sigh. What have I unleashed?

* * *

**Oh poo, long wait for the update :/.  
Sorry, I really am just painting my house since I have a buncha free time before college. I'll try but for now, your left with an eraged Ryder :0. What DaFuq will happen to those Chicks in the slutty uniforms (Excluding Britt ofcourse)?  
Oh wait, I know. meheheheheheheh.  
~Loves&Hugs~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 my BROS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

~ I am quite glad school let out for winter vacation; it's about time I get more sleep and relaxation. Senior year has, so far, made me weary and tiresome; the mountainous loads of homework, tormenting cheerleaders, and nearing Regionals for glee club have kept my body at a near exhausted state. No wonder my locker is a dump.

The clock currently reads 11:02, which is a time I'm proud of. Finally, the chance to sleep in! It has been such a long time since my eyes open willingly without the nagging feeling of tire. I roll out of my bed, stretching my arms with a smile plastered on my face. Today shall be a good day. Being our two month anniversary, Ryder decided on taking me out tonight, but he didn't tell me where to. _Quirks of being Ryder's girlfriend; everything's always a surprise._ Luckily, I'm the kind of girl who enjoys surprises, well, as long as they are good ones.

As I pad over to the bathroom, I remember yesterday's conversation. He said the cheerleaders would get what they deserve… does that mean he is going to do something to them? _God I hope not, it's bad enough he even knows what they do to me._ I mean, sure, they do bad stuff to people, but that doesn't mean he has to sink to their level. _Maybe I can talk to him about it tonight- except I don't want to get him frustrated on our anniversary._ I shake my head, dismissing the thoughts, and press forward into the bathroom.

~Quickly, I shower, cloak myself in pomegranate- smelling lotion, and then walk back to my bedroom. A soft white towel is wrapped around my body, while a gray one turbans my wet hair, in attempts to quicken the drying. As I enter, I am posed with an obstacle- What the hell am I going to wear? Ryder hadn't told me anything about how we're spending our night, so I have no clue where to start in my closet. _Maybe I should call him._ I grab my phone from the nightstand, but set it down when I have a better idea in mind. My laptop sits open on the wooden desk, in which I hastily grab and move to the bed.

I lie down on my stomach, facing the head of the mattress, with the device in front of me. I lazily swing my legs around while waiting for the screen to come to life. It only takes a second before a picture of Ryder and I pop up; in it, he is behind me, hands on my waist as we both smile at the camera. Brittney had taken the picture when we all decided to hang out at the park down the street from the school. Even Mr. Schue was there. It was a fun trip for the majority of glee- goers who could make it, and a memory I would like to keep forever.

I open Video Chat, pleading that Ryder would be online. Now, it is 11:31, so he probably would be playing a shooting game as he always did in the morning on weekends... hopefully. I log in, and then click on his username, setting it to call. A blue sphere spins in the center of the page, the loading bit as my call reaches his laptop. The sphere suddenly disappears, signaling he has answered the call. I sigh in relief, watching as the screen blurs, and an image of Ryder's face appears. He has a crooked smile and is looking directly into the camera lens on his computer. His face makes me grin, and I wave my hand in hello. "Care to explain why you disturb me during my morning dosage of gaming?" He asks jokingly. I roll my eyes, adjusting the towel to better cover my torso. "Oh, happy two months to you too," I say mockingly. He chuckles, licking his delicate lips. His face contorts into a loving expression, as does his voice.

"Happy two months, Marls." Two months and he _still_ knows how to make my heart flutter. I gaze into the orbs the screen provides for a moment, taking in the modesty they withhold, and then proceed to the objective I called him for. "You know, it has come to my attention that I have no idea what I am going to wear… Since you failed to tell me where it is we are going, will you please help me pick out something?" He nods, smiling sheepishly. I get up from my bed, and angle the laptop so the lens is facing my closet. Calling in a louder voice so the microphone could hear me, I say "So, because it's winter, I definitely need long sleeves… But it also depends if we will be indoors or outdoors, fancy or not fancy… Here, I'll just pick out some things. Tell me what you think." I glance over my shoulder, checking for his affirmative. He nods, and I open the sliding wooden doors, tucking the corner of the towel underneath my armpit.

My clothing items hung on hangers depending on the colors of the spectrum. From left to right, were the assorted colors of ROYGBIV. I picked out three shirts at a time, starting with a bright red cardigan with white long under sleeves, a favorite of mine. He declined all three of them, in which I shrugged, and then hung back on the rack. For minutes, he disapproved of many of my shirts and dresses, until I reached the purple section; I pulled out a royal violet dress that fell to my knees. It clung to the curves of the wearer, and was also a personal favorite of mine. I showed it to him, and he nodded graciously, saying "Yes. That is definitely it." I smile and observe the simple gown that cradles in my arms. The sleeves were the only part that was skin tight, other than that, it was rather a comfortable wear; loose but not too loose, just how I like it. From shoulder to shoulder, a pattern of intentional wrinkles make the gown appear more fascinating. I look over to Ryder's face, who was studying my expressions. He has a good taste. I flash a silly grin, and lay the article of clothing down on the bed.

But, it was my mistake to bend over, because the corner of my towel came loose, and the entire thing dropped. Cold air hit my damp skin, and I shrieked. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my _God. My first reaction was to squeal in surprise and grab it, though as soon as I bent over, the gray one on my head tumbled off, releasing all my hair into my face. Out of shock, I whipped my head back to look at the screen… Ryder's mouth was agape, and eyes wide in surprise. He then threw his palms over his eyes, mumbling "Sorry". I pulled the towel back to cover my exposed body and let out a breath. _Oh no, he saw me… he saw my fat. Now he isn't going to want me anym- WAIT! This is Ryder! Caring, considerate, best- boyfriend- ever Ryder!_ Reassured with my thoughts, I made sure the entirety of my private areas were covered, and then sat on the bed again. "Ryder, you can look now. I'm decent." I said shyly. He removed his hands, and scratched the back of his head, refusing to look directly into the camera. "Sorry… I- uh, kind of was looking a little bit…" He trailed off.

Just as I had expected, although I wasn't mad about it; for some reason, I didn't feel bad about him seeing me completely nude… Was I comfortable with him seeing me naked? The thought made laugh, and gladly, he joined in. _Why would I be freaking about that?! He's my boyfriend!_ Our laughter ceased, and we were silent for a moment before Ryder spoke. "If it means anything, I think you shouldn't be ashamed about your body, because you have the most beautiful one I've ever glanced at." He stated. I felt my heart rate quicken, and looked away, feeling a smile come along. _Oh, he knows how to flatter a girl, that's for sure._ "Thank you." I murmur, tucking a stray strand of damp hair behind my ear. He nodded, and then said he had to go, bid me farewell, and finally hung up the call.

I sighed, exasperated. Ryder just saw me completely bare. Wow, I would've never thought it would be this soon into our relationship. I close my laptop and look over to the beautiful dress. Just looking at it makes me grin like a child on Christmas morning, just because Ryder is the one who decided on it. Now, the clock on my nightstand read 11:44. Might as well find something to do before Ryder picked me up at six. I climb off the bed and walk out of the bedroom, thinking that this moment would, too, be a great one to remember.

* * *

**HOMIES! The dress is on my profile :) Just check it cause it is totally Marley Rose. You might have to Google by copying and pasteing... Not sure, guess you'll have to find out :))**

**I**** literally (internally- I was at the super market) cried when I heard about Cory Monteith's death. He played a great character and was a great person. It is quite saddening that something as simple as drugs killed him, and my heart goes out to all his fans, friends, and family. I honestly feel the worst for Lea Michele and his family; just because I have seen many interviews with him, I have learned a lot about his personality, and he truly cared. RIP Finn Hudson. **

**On that note, I would like to say I'm sorry about the week long wait... still painting this bloody house. So I whipped up a fresh LONGER chapter in apology.**

**As always, you don't have to review in order for me to continue- I will still update you knuckleheads. But thanks anyways, it truly means a lot to me :). **

**NEXT CHAPTER:  
Oh Lord, here we go. The anniversary... and the FIRST SMUT. I swear, it won't be hardcore (yet), just because it's Marley's, ehem, first time.  
So look Forward to the rating bump! And stay away you crazy kiddies! They created porn for a reason!  
~Loves&Hugs~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6!- Be sure to read my A/N at the bottom (IT'S FRIGGIN IMPORTANT)  
Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine, folks.**

* * *

~"Hey, Marley?" My Aunt's voice called from downstairs. I had just put the dress on, and was examining it in a full length mirror the hung from the wall. It was delicate on my skin, and a very comfortable feel.  
"Yes?" I reply, poking my head out from my door, looking down the stairway to see my Aunt holding a pan of what I presumed to be her dinner. She knows I'm going out tonight, and probably just fixed up a small meal for herself. "Can you come down here? I want to talk to you for a second." I smile to her and open the door all the way, padding into the hallway. She walks back into the kitchen as I step down the stairs. Once down, I make a right into the kitchen, pausing to watch my Aunt sit down at the small table in the corner."There was something you wanted to speak about?" I smile nervously at her when she beckons me to join her at the opposing side of the table. _Okay, something's up. She never does this._ I carefully walk over to the chair she gestured to. I sit down, meeting her warm hazel eyes.

"Marley, I just want you to know that I think very well of Ryder. He is a great kid and is perfect for your well-being," _Where is this going? _"I just want you to know you have my blessing to have sex with him." _Whoa._ I felt my mouth widen in shock and drew back in my chair. I tried to say something that would make her think against that, but couldn't muster a single syllable; things_ have _been getting very heated lately between Ryder and me… physically heated. After school we always talked in my car in the parking lot before heading home, and gave goodbye kisses when we left. But those goodbye kisses have been becoming more passionate, and took longer every time we departed, causing me to get home minutes later than normal. The last few times resulted in him pulling me into his lap in the passenger seat, heated lips moving forcefully, and _God_ did it feel nice. His kissing never went too far, like he was waiting my signal to press on. I just never really thought desire was so demanding.

I was too caught in my thoughts, and barely noticed my Aunt waving her hand in front of my face. I blushed and looked down from her eyes, fiddling with my dress's sleeves. "I just… it has only been two months, but I really love him. I really, truly love him. I just don't know if he's ready, or if he wants to." I mumble, still failing to look at her aged face. I feel her palm against my shoulder, and finally meet her soft gaze. She is giving me a small smile, her hazel eyes twinkling behind her blue- rimmed glasses. She pulls back her hand and gives me a knowing stare. "Marley, the boy feels the same way about you. I've seen the way he looks at you when he's over. And, don't get me wrong, I know all about you kids nowadays. The times when you get here twenty minutes late aren't just for goodbyes. " She gives me a look, and immediately my face flushes. _Caught red- handed._ The older woman chuckles and pushes her glasses back, entwining her fingers together. "I just can tell you two haven't done it yet and, well, I was in the same situation at your age, and did not hesitate to take George to bed," I laugh loudly at this statement, covering my face with my now- dried hair. "You just need to be more comfortable with the fact that you are almost an adult. If you don't do it soon, you might just regret it later on, dear." I nod, standing from my chair to hug her, still giggling from her previous confession. I peck her cheek, and murmur thanks into her shoulder- length red hair. "It's no big deal, Hun. Now go get ready!" She orders, shooing me out of the kitchen. I skip up the stairs, biting my lip in thought. _Tonight, just might be the night._

~I gaze into the mirror, studying my entirety and wondering if it was enough. Butterflies flew freely in my stomach, but I could care less. I smooth down the violet dress that rode to my knees. I must admit, I don't think I have ever looked this great in my life… or felt so confident! I felt fresh once Aunt Stacy and I talked in the kitchen an hour ago. _This might actually happen._ My brown hair was pinned loosely in a stylish bun while stray hairs brushed against my cheeks. My makeup appeared natural; light browns hued my eyelids, black mascara combed my long lashes, and little pink blush swept across my cheek bones. I applied a pink gloss to my lips, and went to my closet for shoes, deciding on black flats for simplicity. A matching black handbag was pulled off the top of the hanger rack, and strapped around my shoulder. I also decided to bring a jacket in case the cold got too much for me to handle, it being the middle of December in our little town of Lima. I tucked my phone, some cash and the lip gloss into my small handbag, and stepped out of my room, my jacket folded neatly in my arms.

I walked down the stairs, in time of seeing my Aunt rush across the room, grabbing her purse from the couch. Noticing my presence, she looked up. "Oh my, Marls! You look absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" I shyly looked down at my body. She walked around the sofa and met me in a bear hug, swaying me. "You are so gorgeous! I mean- look at yourself, Hun! That dress is perfect!" She gestured the violet gown the clung to my curves. I bit my lip and met her gaze. _Should I tell her? I'm gonna tell her._ "Ryder actually picked it." I blurted, watching her smile impossibly grow. She nodded and took my face in her palms.

"He's got good taste, my Darling. Sadly, I'm off to work now. Remember what I said earlier." She said, moving away toward the door, pointing her finger at me menacingly. "I mean it, Marley. If he doesn't tear that dress off you tonight, then it's never going to happen!" My jaw dropped in astonishment. _She really said that._ I laughed at her openness, and waved my hand in goodbye as she exited the house. My Aunt is a night shift nurse at the local hospital, and shouldn't be home until around seven in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and checked my phone for the time. _Three till six… He should be here soon. _Then, my phone vibrated in my hand, signaling I had received a message.  
"RYDER: _I just pulled up. You might want to bring a jacket .-._" I smiled, glancing down at the black one that was in my arms, and then replied "_I already picked one out… Was wondering when you'd ask__. The door is unlocked, so come on in._" I set my phone back into the little clutch, and then pulled it off my shoulder to shrug on said jacket. The sound of the door opening caught my attention, and I stepped out of the kitchen to meet my boyfriend at the door.

Ryder was dressed in tailored slim fitting suit, and boy did he look good. His suit jacket was trendy and black, matching lean dress pants, a white button up underneath. His hair had its usual style, but other than that, he looked a million bucks (Even though I prefer his casual hair style over any other). Possibly because he has a wealthy family. He closed the door, and turned to look at me. Then, he completely stopped and stared head to toe. I bit my lip and looked down at myself again. _Maybe he thinks I'm ugly._ "You… are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_ Oh, never mind._ I blush rapidly, and shyly look up to him. He walks toward me and lowers a hand to my cheek, leaning in for a kiss. I meet him halfway, and so far, this is the most passionate he's ever been. I feel my eyes shut in desire, and attempt to kiss back with the same amount of passion. But before I could, he pulls away, frustrating me. _My Aunt is definitely right. _He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, and says, "You ready to go?" I shake my head, and quickly rush to kitchen, grabbing my handbag from the table. I step back out to him an in a hushed voice, I say "Now I am." He nods, wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me out of the door.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm earlier than expected. I know you all expected a smut... but trust me, that'll be next chapter. Believe me, I am SO SORRY. I just had an urge to write today, so yeah. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far!**

**I am starting a voting poll, because I have a serious question-**  
**Do you or do you not want Ryder to pull a revenge scheme on the cheerleaders?**

**So just leave a review with a simple _"YES"_ or _"NO"._  
It will be in a few chapters so the voting starts now! This will be one of the only times I'll ask for reviews. If you want, leave a suggestion on how he will get revenge on them if you choose "YES".  
ALSO: If Ryder _does_ pull a revenge scheme, it will have a GREATER consequence than him NOT doing anything. Keep that in mind, because the votes choose his fate in the story.**

**I will try to update the next chapter by Monday, but for now:  
~Loves&Hugs~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, my friends!  
Disclaimer: For the trillianth time, glee isn't mine.  
(Read A/N at the bottom, my peeps!)**

**~WARNING- SMUT~**

* * *

~My heart beats profoundly in my chest as I unlocked the front door, Ryder trailing behind me. The same thing must be glued to our minds, because a word hasn't been spoken since we turned into the neighborhood. As expected, my Aunt was gone, and the house was dark. I pushed the door open and flicked on the light, illuminating the cozy- colored living room. I shrug off my black jacket, tossing it on the couch, and proceed to remove the small clutch from my shoulder. It, too, is strewn across the couch. Then, I turn to Ryder, who is peeling off his fancy black jacket. I smile to him, and grab his hand, forcing him to follow me up the stairs. As we near my room, I can literally hear my heart beating, and beg that Ryder doesn't. I suck in a breath, pausing before entering my room to quickly regain composure. Ryder squeezes my hand reassuringly. _I'm ready for this._

I push the door open, and pull my boyfriend in. He studies my room as I let go of his warm hand, stepping further into the area. The only source of light leaks in from the window, the curtains having been drawn back to reveal a full moon in the center of the night sky. I sigh in relief; the scenery looks perfect for what events are about to take place. I clear my throat to gain Ryder's attention. He turns on his heel, looking at me quizzically. "I'm going to use the restroom for a minute… um, go ahead and make yourself at home, I guess." He nods, taking the liberty to sit on the edge of the bed.

Quickly, I take the moment to excuse myself into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. I put a hand to my head and lean against the wooden frame, then look in the mirror. Taking deep breaths, I begin removing my dress from my body. I pull the hem up over my head and tug the sleeves off. My feet slip out of the black flats as well. Left in nothing but simple black underwear and a matching bra, I fold the smooth dress and set it atop the toilet seat. I look at my reflection once again, and raise a hand to the bun of hair on my head. I pull the hair tie from it and unwind the soft tendrils. My brown hair cascades down my back in silky waves, satisfying me. It looks… _nice._ I run my hands through the hair to give it more volume, and then grab a bottle of my pomegranate lotion from the sink. I squeeze a thick amount on my palm and place the bottle back on its desired place. The pink moisturizer is rubbed onto every sliver of skin on my legs, arms, stomach, back- even neck. I _must_ make myself presentable for this occasion.

I refuse to remove my makeup only because it looks natural enough. The reflection of myself makes me confident; I look… actually beautiful. I don't think I have ever felt this way before today. I look over my entirety, and take another deep inhale. I calm myself, and then open the door._ Here goes nothing._ Ryder sits in the same position, though his shoes have been removed and placed to the side. He notices my presence and looks in my direction, jaw dropping in astonishment. He rises from his place on the bed, and carefully steps over to me. I don't move away, instead allowing him to walk to me. His gaze moves up and down the length of my being, lingering on some areas longer than others. Then, he meets my eyes with his, reaching me. His hand brushes against my hip, and I shiver from his touch. With his other hand, he cradles one[l of my cheeks, and I lean into his touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks quietly. I look into his chocolate orbs, and then I am positive this is what I want. To give him something so close to me, and so important. I nod, and without another word, he pushes his lips against my own. He cups my face with both hands to deepen the kiss, and I oblige when he slowly presses my back against the wall. My bare back shivers at the cold touch, but the temperature raises a few notches when he presses his body flush against my own. His tongue rubs along my lip, and I open my mouth to allow his entry. His tongue delves into the crevices of my mouth, tasting the entirety of it, and suddenly I am very insecure. _Oh damn, I knew I should've brushed my teeth! He probably thinks I-_ My thoughts are cut off when one of his hands finds its way to the back of my head, pushing our lips impossibly closer.

He pulls back for air, and I take the opportunity to take charge. I push him back to the bed, falling on top of him and straddling his hips with my legs. I feel empowered, and look down at him. His eyes are wide in surprise, making me chuckle. As seductively as I could, I lean down to kiss him. _I hope I'm doing this right._ My hand travels between our touching chests, and I begin to unbutton his white undershirt. The shirt opens, revealing a much toned chest and stomach, lacking hair. My fingers splay against his pecks, and I begin running my soft palms down his athletic torso. He moans into my mouth and I smile against his lips. His hands assist mine as I move to take off his shirt. He leans up so I could push the clothing off his shoulders, and onto the floor. I then break our lip contact and look him in the eye. Slowly, I move down his body. I kiss his abs, and when I reach his pants, I meet his eyes. I look through my eyebrows, smiling suggestively when he visibly gulps. I love making him feel this way.

I unbutton and unzip his black slacks, pulling them down his waist. My eyes are met with his gray boxers, and a poking tent jutting from them. I curiously push my thumb down on the erection, and he groans. I go to do it again, but before I could, he grabs my waist and flips me over so I am underneath. I look between our bodies and watch as he kicks off the pants. Now, both in just our underwear, we meet eyes. He lovingly strokes his hand against my cheek, and gives me a quick kiss. Ryder's hand moves to the flat of my stomach, his lips trailing down my neck, leaving small wet spots in the cool room. His kisses move to the valley between my collarbones, and I feel my heart rate quicken once again. _Has he ever done this before? _ "I've never done this, Ryder." I blurt out, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. He looks up from his performance, and smiles softly. "It's okay. I'll guide you." I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes as I felt his hands move down my sides.

His lips returned to the skin between my breasts, causing a throaty noise to evolve in my throat. _Was that me!?_ My bra straps begun to move, and I open my eyes to see Ryder pulling them from my shoulders. I shift, and allow him to reach behind my back and unclasp the item. The clothing material loosens, and he begins pulling it from my body, tossing it on the floor. Immediately, I try to cover my exposed area, but he pushes my arms down to my sides. I look to his face, and study his expression as he gazes at my chest. Then, Ryder meets my eyes. "Your beautiful. There's nothing you have to be ashamed of, Marls." He coos, bending down to suck my lower lip for a second. The feeling sends shockwaves to my abdomen, and now I feel warm. I _am_ very conscious of the wetness my underwear is withholding.

He throws me a grin and leans down to my chest. His tongue molds onto my right breast, and my eyes shut in passion. He does the same for the other, and I moan loudly. He takes a fully erect nipple into his mouth and I squirm beneath him. My chest rose to meet him, but he just pulled away from my body, and left a tongue trail down my abdomen. My fingers unclenched, and it was then I realized I was gripping the bed covers tightly. The seconds pass as he kisses his way to my panties, and I notice how impatient I am beginning to get. In a swift motion, he pulls the black cotton panties down my legs, and cold air sweeps across my womanhood. Ryder takes a moment to take my entirety in, and then proceeds to pull down his own boxers. I feel like I should look away, that staring at his genitals is wrong. But I can't take my eyes off when the erection springs free from the gray briefs. It's so…_ big. God I hope it fits._ I tear my eyes away, and force myself to look into his own.

My cheeks heat up when I realize he's been looking at my reaction the entire time. "Sorry, I-uh… Just… It's really b-big." I stutter, looking away from him. He chuckles, and I regret ever saying that. "Thank you, Marley. We can back out if you want to…" He trails off. My eyebrows knit together and I look at him.  
"No, keep going." I order. He nods slowly, rolling on a condom I didn't see him grab, and moving my legs, parting them wider. It's an odd feeling, that's for sure. I don't believe I have ever opened my legs this wide being naked. I lie all the way on my back, watching as Ryder positions himself directly between them on his knees. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. His lips peck against mine reassuringly, and I smile at his attempts to calm me down. My heart is still on a frenzy, but there's no stopping that. I open my eyes to Ryder, who has a hand on either side of my head, and is looking at me curiously from above. I put a hand to his cheek, and nod.

His tip brushes against the bundle of nerves in my womanhood, and I shiver again at the sensation. He thrust once and pain sliced through me, shocking me with its intensity and causing me to gasp. He continued to inch closer into me until there was no more of him. Ryder kissed me and put his mouth to my ear, murmuring apologies. He rained kisses all over my face until his lips settled on my mouth and pressed his face against my neck. I wanted to writhe beneath him so that he could know how my heart clenched at this show of utter care and gentleness but I was afraid the slightest move might send a spike of pain through me again. I settled with running my fingers into his hair, stroking his back, his shoulders, hoping that he understood what I was trying to say. I couldn't use words, not now. My ability to speak was completely gone, because I was so lost in this new sensation of him being inside me.

He gives me a moment to adjust, then pulls out. Before I could question, he pushed back in again. The pressure is intense, and I feel tears swell in my eyes. He continues three or more times slowly, but then I groan? Yes, I groan. Not in pain or out of discomfort, but in pleasure. The feeling in my stomach is fresh, and satisfying. The pain was nothing but a memory by now; the sting was still there but it was easily ignored. When I started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace. . I hear Ryder make a throaty noise. He thrusts faster into me, and I feel sweat build on my brows. "GAH- Ryder!" I moan loudly, surprising myself. My call seems to have triggered something in him, because he pulls out all the way, repositioning himself by moving my legs around, then thrusts in again. He hits a part inside that forces me to cry out in pleasure. The girls at school said that was the sweet spot.

He continues at that spot, and I can't help the constant moans coming from my mouth. Ryder's eyes are closed, and he is leaning his forehead against my own. A feeling in the pit of my stomach catches my attention, and within one more thrust, I am done. White stars explode behind my eyes and my muscles lock up, forcing Ryder to groan. His movements inside me become sloppy, and he finishes himself off with a few more thrusts, his orgasmic juices spilling into the condom. The warmth of his liquid seeps inside me, but he pulls out before I can treasure it. He pulls me close and lifts my body so he can pull the covers from beneath us. Then, exhaustion takes over me, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Oh Gawd XD. They did it. Happy? AND it's a long chapter, you should be Double- Happy!  
Once again, I'm earlier than expected. I have too much time on my hands...**

**VOTING POLLS ARE ACTIVE AND LIVE: Do you or do you not want Ryder to pull a revenge scheme on the cheerleaders? **

**If he does, it will have a greater consequence than if he doesn't!   
Keep that in mind because you are deciding his or their fate! Leave a simple "YES" or "NO".**

**Remember, this is one of the only times I ask for a review from my readers, so please, take a second to type your answer!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**  
**After Sex, confrontation with le Aunt, and possibly some more sex! Only I know.. meheheheheh.**

**~Loves&Hugs~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. Had to take a little brain vacation- you know, for stress and all that jazz. Anyway, here's chapter... what is it, 8?  
Disclaimer: I love Glee, I really do, but I do not own it :).**

* * *

~As soon as my eyelids open, I am forced to squeeze them tight again. Light rays bombarded me, and I turned my head into the sheets out of discomfort. Once my eyes adapted to the blinding light, I lifted my head to survey my surroundings; I was in my room, the curtains for the window were drawn back and the blinds were pulled, revealing a rising sun. It must've been around seven in the morning. I become very aware of the warmth against my back, and slightly turn my head to see if my hypothesis is correct.

There, sleeping soundlessly, is the perfect man. Ryder's nose is silently puffing against my shoulder blade, and his left arm encircles me around the waist. His knees are bent to fit in the gap behind my own. So THIS is what spooning is like. I smile to myself. The sun rays hit Ryder's cheek, lighting a glowed effect around his face. His hair is in a state of disarray from the previous events, which causes me to wonder about my own appearance. My thoughts shift back to our date last night:

_ We entered the restaurant hand in hand. Ryder had refused me to look until we were inside, and once my eyes opened, I did not recognize the decor. But it was absolutely beautiful. The large room was dimly lit with candles that clung to the walls and chandeliers that hung from the tall ceiling. It was somewhat abuzz with chatter, but a seemingly calm environment none the less. White columns divided the walkways and rows of tables, and immediately I am reminded of ancient Greece. As I marveled the sight, a woman, of whom I assumed was a waitress, walked up to us with a clip board in her hand. "Hello Ryder, it's been a long time since you've dropped by." The young woman greeted with a smile.  
"Well, it's sure nice to see you too." He joked. The two of them seem to know each other, and I am quite curious of her. Then she looked at me, her smile widening as she held out her hand. "And you must be Miss Marley Rose. It's so nice to meet you! Ryder talks about you nonstop!" I laugh, and look to Ryder, who is scratching the back of his head shyly. _

_ I take the girl's hand, saying "And you are?" She let's go of my hand and menacingly looks at Ryder, silently urging him to answer for her. "Oh, yeah, uh Marley, meet my cousin, Amber." Relief swarms through me…. Was I just jealous? The short blonde does little to hide her sarcasm as she says, "Oh, seems he's been talking about me a lot too." I chuckle a little, and decide to mess with the boy. "Well, I think it's kind of upsetting I never knew he had such a cool cousin." She laughs at my statement and Ryder is at a loss for words. Amber hugs the clip board to her chest, saying, "I like her. She's definitely a keeper." Ryder wraps an arm around my waist, nodding in agreement. I just gave a tiny, achieved grin. "Well, since it is my priority to treat you too like normal people, welcome to The Greek Tavern, if you'd follow me please, I will happily show you to your reserved seats." I give Ryder an astonished look; THE Greek Tavern? The restaurant I never thought I would go to because everything on the menu costs a fortune? With reserved seats? Being in a relationship with Ryder has opened up a whole list of opportunities I would've never been able to do. _

_ He gives me a knowing glance, a lopsided grin plastered to his face. We follow Amber through the dimmed restaurant, Ryder's arm still embracing my waist, leading me forward. Amber stops in her tracks at a candle- lit, circular table. She plucks the 'Reserved' sign from it, and then gestures for us to sit. It seems like any other table in the place, just secluded further away and- Oh my God. Amber had drawn curtains apart, revealing the glowing night sky through a giant window that played as the wall. The restaurant was on the outskirts of Lima, a thirty minute drive from my house, but we got a full view of the Christmas spirit displayed in front of us. Decorative lights shone from a distance, but still gave the small city a luminous, revived effect. Flakes of snow drifted from above, and it is then I realized the 'Reserved' part of our visit, was being atop the city, the entirety of it swallowed up for our eyes only. _

_ "That must be why there were so many stairs to get up this place." I thought. I felt Ryder's hand grasp my own, and turned to look at him. He looked relieved.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across my skin. I nodded violently, not able to find my voice at the moment. The view was… it was mesmerizing! It was absolutely spectacular! He chuckled, and then I heard Amber return to the table. I tore my eyes away from the startling landscape to face the short, smiling blonde. She asked for our drinks, Ryder replying that he wanted Coke, and I saying Iced Tea. She left quickly, through a pair of curtains that closed us off the remainder of the restaurant. So it was just me and Ryder.  
"Ryder, this is incredible! How are you able to pay for this?" I hiss excitedly, gripping his hand with more enthusiasm. _

_ He pulls my hand to his mouth and tenderly kisses my knuckles, a blush tinting my cheeks. "My parents own a line of vacation yachts. I guess you could say I originate from a wealthy organization." He answers, releasing my hand so I can flip open the menu. I picked through the pages, deciding I wanted a Greek Styled Salad. Amber returns shortly after with our drinks, setting them in front of us. She proceeds to pull out her notepad, asking us what we wanted.  
"I'll have the Greek Penne and Chicken, with a side of the dipped Pita bread." Ryder says quickly, handing her his menu.  
"And you, Marley?" She asks. I look back to my menu to review my decision.  
"Can I get the Greek Salad… no olives please? And can I also get a side of Pita bread as well?" I ask, closing the menu, satisfied with my decision. Amber scribbles down the order on her notepad, saying, "Alright. Will that be all for now?" We nod in sync, and she smiles, taking my menu and walking out of our little area. _

_ My attention goes back to Ryder, who is studying me with an eyebrow up. I mimic his expression and he laughs. "I'm sorry, it's just… You look amazing." He says the last part quietly, his thumb still tracing lines on my hand. I look down, shyly. "I mean… Marley, there's no one I'd rather be with right now."  
"Not even Scarlet Johansson?" …I had to. He guffaws, and lets his laughter drown out in the midst of the chatter from others in the restaurant.  
"Not even her, because she isn't you. And quite frankly, no one else is." I smiled to him, inwardly awing at his predicament. Then it hit me. I think tonight really IS the night. He's shown more care toward than any other person, and even more so while we dated. He's the one. My Aunt is right.  
_

_ "Ryder, I want to have sex with you." I blurted, clapping a hand over my mouth in shock. In my mind, it sounded better. But now it makes me seem desperate. He drew back, surprise clear on his face. I take a breath, preparing myself to elaborate. "What I meant to say, was I know you're the one. I haven't done it yet, and I want you to be my first… Because there is no one else I've ever loved like the way I love you." Did I just say I love him? What has gotten into me? It's been only two months! Well, we've known each other for many years…  
"I love you, Marley. I love you so much. And I will commit to whatever you want me to do. Even if that means I'll be your first time. I will do anything for you." He says, smiling. He grabs ahold of both of my hands, squeezing them reassuringly. Another wave of relief pours through me. He said yes! The rest of dinner is full of small talk and smiles, but as soon as we make our leave for the car, we grow silent._

~I lean down to kiss Ryder's cheek, pulling back to see his eyes slowly open. He smiles small, and uses the hand encompassing my waist to turn me, facing him. I let my own arm wrap around his torso, and gaze into his brown orbs. "Hey." His thumbs caress my sides, and I lean into him even more.  
"Hey, Marls." We sit in silence for a few moments, just watching each other's movements. Ryder is supporting his head with a propped up elbow, his legs barely brushing against my own. Then he moves in, eyes shutting. Our lips meet, and we pause to treasure the taste of the other. Then, we begin sucking, nipping, anything to show our love for each other. His warm lips melt into mine. I skillfully maneuver my hand from his back, to his head, tracing my nails along the warm skin. Goosebumps mark the path I made, and I smile against his mouth.

The kiss doesn't stay simple for long, for Ryder is already running his tongue along my lower lip. I allow his entry, and feel the warmth sink beyond. His hand runs down my side, resting on my hip. Feeling this wasn't enough, I push myself onto him, lying against his chest. The small breath I took while moving above him was all I needed, and I continue our tongue battle. My arms rubs up and down his smooth chest, finally staying put with my fingers laced in his hair. I tug the brown locks, causing him to groan and thrust his hips into mine. His member rubs along my womanhood, and I shiver, feeling the vibrations running through that spot.

After minutes, our mouths draw back from each other and I use the time to kiss down his chest, encircling his nipples with my tongue before leaning up. The girls at school said a sex position that really gets a guy going, is when the female is in demand…. On top. My knees bend on either side of his pelvis, and I rub myself against his crotch, earning a golden moan to come from Ryder. I close my eyes, doing it again, and whimper in ecstasy as I feel his straightening member brush against the bundle of nerves. I never knew it could feel this wonderful! The palms of my hands make way behind me, on either of his thighs. I continue rubbing my wetting womanhood against his crotch, but pause when I feel my breasts being palmed and touched. I arch my back, allowing him better access to my chest. His hands massaged the lumps, and I drew out a pant.

It is time. I raise myself, grabbing his member. Ryder hisses at my touch, but I ignore that, and position above the pulsating limb. Slowly, I lower down onto the awaiting figure. Slight pain is still present, but it is nowhere near as bad as it was last night. I lead him inside of me at a dreadful pace. After I engulf his entire length, I sit there for a moment, getting used to the feeling. His hands make way to my waist, tracing patterns onto my skin with his fingers. I take a breath, and raise my body, falling right back down. Ryder growls in his throat, and I decide to pick up the speed. I continue the process, faster with every move. Ryder begins thrusting into me from below, earning a string of whimpers out of my mouth. We find a pattern, connecting at certain times for the best feelings. The tingling starts in my abdomen, and I throw my head back. Sweat trickles from my forehead, and I moan loudly, several times.

Ryder's thrusts become more evident, as does the grip on my waist. He pounds into me, relentlessly, and oh, does it feel amazing. The sensation flows through my body like waves. Soon enough, stars explode behind my eyes and I collapse onto Ryder. He spills into me, breathing heavily than the night before. I refuse to let him pull out of me, and instead, I snuggle onto his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

~Time flies by, and though I am once again spent, I can't sleep. I watch the sunrise by tilting my head slightly, peering through the spaces of my fallen hair out the window. Ryder suddenly begins chuckling, and I push myself up to question him with my eyes. His sweaty forehead and disheveled hair tell me I did a good job, and I smile, running my fingers through his light brown locks.

"I'm really thirsty, Marley." He says through small laughs. I giggle, and then peck his nose with my lips. I pull away from him, moving out of the bed. Goosebumps blanket my skin when the cold air hits me. As tempting as it is to snuggle back with Ryder, I press on to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I do my business, and wipe away the mixture of liquids from the morning. I put on a robe after washing my hands, and grab ahold one for Ryder. I walk out, not surprised to see Ryder in the same position, and toss the robe onto him. He holds the simple white material, and arches an eyebrow. I shrug, watching as he slowly steps from the bed, nude in all its nature.

He pulls on the cotton robe, which fits a little small on him, but he doesn't seem to mind. I grab his hand, and pull him out of my room. We tiptoe across the hallway, and I beg not to cross paths with Aunt Stacy. As if my prayers were completely ignored, in comes the sleeping beauty herself. The older redhead rubs her eyes behind her glasses and yawns, seemingly unaware of our presence. We both stop in our tracks, and wait to see her next move. Then, she raises her head, and a look of shock appears on her face… and then she began laughing. My cheeks tinted red, and I glared at her. That seems to have fueled the fire, because she began kneeling over in laughter, cupping her mouth. I ran down the stairs, tugging a confused boyfriend behind me.

* * *

**Goodness, this took me a long time. Hope you enjoyed that smut :)**

**There will be one more chapter, and then this story will be *sigh* complete.  
Which also means this is the last chance to vote whether or not Ryder should get revenge on the cheerleaders.  
**

**I****f the outcome is "YES", then he will suffer a greater consequence. If the outcome is "NO", well, you'll have to find out. LAST CHANCE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT.  
**

**Oh and by the way, my Birthday is August 12th, and I think it'd be really cool if I can get as many answers about my question as possible to make it easier for me to write... you know, you could call it my birthday present :D.**

~Loves&Hugs~


	10. Epilogue

**BWAAAH! It's the finale chapter. :(.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any characters from that humourous, dramatic, teen/ young adult show.**

* * *

~Another breeze shook the leaves above us, some falling to they're destiny on the ground. I rolled my head back onto Ryder's shoulder, my hair falling behind my ears. It was quiet, excluding the constant chirp of crickets. The sun was beginning to dip right before our eyes, the sky a pinkish-orange hue. It was like the night he fist asked me to be his girlfriend; same park, same tree, same beauty. Yet I don't think I can ever get enough of being with him beneath this oak. A breeze rustled through again, and Ryder hugged my back closer to his chest. We were sat on the bare grass, and I leant against his chest while he got cozy against the bark of the trunk. No one else resided in the park, and as much as I'd like to think more kids would be active nowadays, I was happy it was just us here. Ryder's hand rubbed down my arm, slinking its way into my own as he enlaced our fingers. I smiled, and tilted my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, and if he didn't hold a satisfied smile, I would've thought he was sleeping. "Rye?" I ask, turning my torso to hug him. His eyebrows rose, and one of his lids opened.

"Yes, Marls?" He pulled me closer, his chin resting on the top of my head.  
"I love you." I stated, peeling back from him to look into his brown orbs. He smiled warmly, leaning in for a kiss. It was very passionate, even though it was quick. He pulled back, leaving his forehead in contact with mine. "And _I _love you." I sighed happily, positioning my head in the crook of his neck. I went back to observing my surroundings, once again finding myself mesmerized in the sky's accents. There were little to no clouds, and the sun's rays went through the pinkish sky like highlights. "Isn't this just… perfect?" I find myself saying. His chest vibrates as he chuckles, his thumb tracing circles on my forearm.  
"Truly, there's nowhere I'd rather be." He says smoothly. There were no more uttered words as the sun went down, both of us remaining quiet, enjoying this peaceful serenity.

* * *

**God, I am so sorry this is short. And for how long it took. I was busy moving into my University's dorm and getting situated. And, in all honesty, I didn't want this to end, but I have a whole year of busy ahead of me, and it had to either be finished short now or be lengthy and come out in a few months.**

And I don't want y'all to wait. If you want a sequel, I will gladly begin posting this upcomming Christmas Break. Thank you all, for the reviews, even for just staying with me this entire time. Please understand why this was short, and how upset I am for it to end this way. It was truly fun, though :) Thank you all :D  
~Loves&Hugs~


End file.
